


Prism

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Best and the Brightest - Susan Wright, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Star Trek Bookverse, Symbiont, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to describe – a confusing mix of memories, the self spiralling inward, subject and object tangled in confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism

It’s hard to describe – a confusing mix of memories, the self spiralling inward, subject and object tangled in confusion. This is why she never wanted to be a host: somehow, now, she's not herself anymore. She is multiple people, throughout time, looking forward and backward, inside and out. And then there are the people she sees through more than one set of eyes: She sees Benjamin through three sets: Curzon, Jadzia, Ezri – wisdom, experience, naivety. She has a simultaneous sense of Benjamin as a youngster who needs to be trained, as a friend, and as a decorated superior officer.

But even more confusing is the memory of Moll Enor. Ezri met Moll when they were at school together, and Ezri had loved her. She had idolised Moll, looked up to her, wanted to emulate her. And had loved her. But in her turn, Moll had a crush on Jadzia when they were at the Institute together on the homeworld. There is a threesome in Ezri's head, and the Dax symbiont only holds the memories, it never experienced them. And the symbiont is curious, which makes it all that much worse.

There are days when Ezri Tigan, no, _Dax_ , doesn't think she'll ever really adjust.


End file.
